


Gamer Diana

by Empress_Elizabeth



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Closet Queen, F/F, Fluff, Gaming, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Elizabeth/pseuds/Empress_Elizabeth
Summary: Akko decides to relax the same way we all do, with Video Games but when she lets out a, justified, scream of anger none other than her certified #1 Gal Pal Diana busts in
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Gamer Diana

Akko had a really, really, reaaaaalllllyyyy long day. She had been avoiding her rival/best friend/gal pal (according to Amanda) Diana since Akko found herself being stared at by Diana regularly. It was ridiculous! Akko wouldn’t even be doing anything wrong and she would turn her head and boom Diana would be sitting there, just glaring. Akko thought that they were cool after the whole saving-the-world thingy, heck after the running-all-the-way-to-your-home-and-dragging-you-back-after-saving-you-from-your-crazy-family incident. But apparently not because for the past week Diana has been cold and distant, and while she hasn’t been verbally criticizing Akko again it felt exactly like when they first met! She was back to square one and not sure how to fix whatever she had done, but that is future Akko’s problem. Right now she was busy pulling out her personal treasure, her laptop. Akko was never told the rules on technology before she made it to the witching school, and while technically she knew about the rules now she wasn’t going to stop her late-night gaming sessions before getting in trouble, and she really needed it to get through her stressful days, and this has been one stressful week.

Akko slips on her sticker-covered, blue and red headphones and rubs her sticker-covered laptop lingering on a couple of simple square flag stickers. She pops open the laptop and starts booting it up, the powerful laptop doing so quickly as she situates herself in the optimum gaming position on her bed. Akko feels the stress sheds off of her shoulders as she gets into the game, a nice night of Stardew Valley. She quickly jumps into her multimillion dollar farm with her conspicuously named animals,she is really getting in the groove before stress starts to get put back on as she starts to yell at the character Marnie for not being where she’s supposed to be when Akko’s door bursts open with the normally elegant Diana Cavendish looking like a figure possessed. Akko stares at her gal pal frozen with shock and a bit of fear.

“What the hell was that!?!” 

“I was worried you were in trouble when I heard your yelling and it is my duty as a hall mon- as a prefect to make sure everyone is safe.” Akko snickers at Diana accidentally using the demeaning name that Akko uses to tease Diana and her job. “Might I inquire as to ‘what the hell was that’ yelling?” Akko’s face falling, she quickly shuts the laptop and covers it with her blanket, a muscle memory that had been delayed by the dramatic entrance by Diana.

“W-well I-... Why are you still patrolling? You are supposed to be done with your patrol tonight!”

“Well, I decided to swing by your room to check if you were still awake so we could talk about your avoidance of me.” Diana, having cooled off from the shock of hearing Akko yelling and the shock of her actually barging in, deflects the question.

“Well, I… does that mean you were standing outside of my door for…” Akko glances at a clock on the wall and does some math in her head. “TWO HOURS?!?”

“Akko you don't want to wake your roommates, do you? A-and I was just waiting for the perfect time to knock or politely get your attention, that is all.” Diana was much less confident with this deflection.

“TWO HOURS?!?” Akko repeated just as intelligently as the first time.

“Roommates, Akko! And you still haven’t answered my question what you were yelling about at this ungodly hour.”

“Would you believe me if I said it was magic related?”

“Not since you said that.”

“A really good book?”

“Definitely not.”

“A really good manga?”

“I don’t even know what that is.”

“Ugh ffffiiiinnnne…” Akko whined. “I kinda was playing video games.”

“Akko I don’t know what that is either.” Akko gasped; she was hurt, betrayed, backstabbed, she never has felt so revolted at a series of words, and she wasn’t having it not one bit. Akko grabbed Diana’s arm and pulled her down on the bed next to Akko, completely ignoring the adorable squeak that Diana let out as Akko made contact. 

“Well well well, looks like the student is about to become the teacher.”

“Akko, you are using that completely wrong, and don’t you think it’s too late for… shenanigans like this?”

“Too late to learn something new? But not too late to stand outside of my door for two hours?”

“I didn’t spend the whole two hours outside your door” Diana grumbled to no one in particular. 

“Anyways…” completely breezing past the unusually pouty Diana “this is something that every person should try at least once.” The computer now open, and equally on Diana and Akko’s lap, making them have to stay practically touching. Akko starts on a long spiel about each and every one of the many, many, many games on her computer. “... so which one do you wanna try?” Akko asks genuinely excited to share an interest of hers. 

“... I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch all of that… how about you pick for me?” Diana feels awful to dash out her friend’s feelings like this but she wouldn’t lie, and besides she did want to enjoy herself too. And it’s not her fault that Akko was so distracting sitting as close as she was and speaking so passionately… and because she didn’t grow up with any of this and Akko was using so much lingo, these were obviously the bigger reasons in Diana’s mind. 

“I was hoping you would ask! I think you would really like A Hat in Time!” Diana sat intrigued at the name… but it didn’t sound like something she would enjoy. But alas it was too late as she already had an unfamiliar controller shoved in her hand and the cutesy headphones slapped on her ears. Diana was about to protest when a blaring song came on through the headphones and shocked Diana into silence.

“Sorry about that” Akko apologized sheepishly, “I always forget how loud it starts off.” Diana just gives a pained glance over to Akko before turning her attention back to the brightly coloured screen. Diana just stares blankly at the screen for a moment before turning curiously to Akko. “What?”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Press a button” Diana looks stupefied at the encouraging Akko for a moment before Akko gently presses a button on the controller for Diana. “Hehe, I guess this is all pretty new and weird to you, being from a traditional witch family and all.” 

While her tone hid no ill will but Diana still felt an attack on her pride, if this was so easy that children could do it then it's something that Diana could do on her own. “Actually Akko I would like to head to sleep right now…” Akko shoots a sad and disappointed look Diana’s way that makes her heart freeze for a minute before it can continue beating after she scolded herself mentally. “...but I would like to borrow your gaming… thingy so I can figure it out for myself.”

“But thats my lap-”

“If you let me take it I won’t tell the teachers.”

“But gaming is more fun to learn tog-”

“If you don’t I might have to report this.” This was enough to shut Akko up and left enough open air for Diana to feel bad about her choice, at least in threats not so much in her decision to take the laptop. Diana also uses this silence as an opening to get up and leave the room.

Diana takes this opening and leaves Akko in a stunned state as she had just been robbed of her most prized possession at Luna Nova by her most confusing person at Luna Nova. Akko was left with her stress of the day that she was not going to be able to sleep with, this left reading NightFall to try and get grossed out to sleep or to try and face why Diana stresses her out so much. Akko’s eyes flick between her pile of pillows that can be rearranged to resemble a therapist sofa and Lotte’s carefully curated collection. Akko tentatively takes a book from Lotte’s section of the desk before opening to a random page and starting to read, and then stopping reading and putting the book back decidedly less carefully. That left only one real option… Akko piled up the pillows.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Diana was very careful on her way to her dorm. It would be one thing if she was caught out too late, she can, and has, get out of that, but with contraband? She wasn’t sure she would be able to keep it safe, stay out of trouble, sure but survive the look in Akko’s eyes? Not a chance. Diana was extra careful when navigating on her way back to her room, and she thought she had gotten away with everything when she was so rudely shoved to the ground by one Professor Ursula… Chariot? Diana still wasn’t 100% sure so she just stuck with Ursula. 

“Hello Diana… is there a reason you are out so late after your patrol?” There might have been a hint of an accusatory tone but it was drowned out by the motherly concern that leaked out of Ursula at all times.

“I just lost track of time and was enjoying the solitude and peace that being out after curfew affords.” Diana eloquently defended herself, this was in fact her practiced reason for whenever she was caught out of her room at an unreasonable time.

“Uh huh, then care to explain the reason you are carrying Akko’s laptop?” Ursula’s motherly concern replaced with a healthy dose of maternal teasing.

“I- just was gonna turn it in to a teacher…. Wait a minute how did you know it was Akko’s? She isn’t going to get in trouble is she?” Diana’s excuse failing as she notices details and feels the need to protect her friend.

“Well other than if I hadn’t seen it before” leaving a breath for Diana to soak that in “it's definitely not yours as you would never have prohibited materials and the stickers just scream Akko.” Diana takes a second to look over the stickers covering the back of the laptop.

“How do these stickers “scream” Akko?” Diana asks giving up on protecting herself and focusing more on learning more about her gal pal Akko. Ursula takes a sharp breath 

“Oh you don’t know? Well, I guess you aren’t exactly getting the newest books back home and you most certainly aren’t getting them here.” Diana gives a confused look to the teacher, about to ask how the little stickers on Akko’s laptop mean anything, I mean they looked just like simplistic, and vibrant, flags. But she gets cut off before she can begin by having her wrist grabbed “I’ll explain back in my room c’mon” Diana was not used to being drug around like this and she most certainly was not used to being drug back to a teachers room after hours. 

The whole way back Chariot was carefully considering how to explain everything to Diana, she considered the best way to explain while still considering her surrogate daughters thoughts and feelings. She normally wouldn’t even consider outing someone or explaining it but she is aware that Akko has explicitly told Diana that she was pansexual and that Diana had only asked why Akko was designating herself as cookware and Akko, purely mystified at this reaction, just kinda turned herself around and went back to her room followed by Amanda’s roars of laughter, Lotte’s giggles and even a light chuckle from Constanze. Chariot mindlessly taking twists and turns through the halls that would expertly avoid any patrol and Diana recognized it as the refined version of the path that Akko has taken Diana on during one of her ‘rare’ midnight romps through the school where she was caught by Diana and they either had a little chase or, more recently, a thoughtful and calm walk where they could have a deep discussion though usually ending with a bit of awkwardness from both teens that one couldn’t explain but the other could explain in all too much detail. Once the pair were back in Chariot's room, Diana was ready to receive the wisdom that was to be bestowed upon her when she finds herself all alone while Chariot gives a rather sheepish ‘one second’ as she goes into her room and leaves the poor poor oblivious girl on her own.  
Diana finds the silence suffocating rather than the usual comfort it brought her. Though luckily this judgmental silence is broken by very familiar laughter from the room Chariot had disappeared into and after it had calmed down a little Chariot walks out of the room looking a little embarrassed with a very bemused Croix sitting pretty in her cell behind a crystal ball.

“Diana you are a dumbass” was the first thing out of anyone’s mouth, Croix said this before anything else could be said by anyone in the room.

“Croix! You can’t just say that!” Chariot says with equal parts shock and anger. “We agreed to explain everything without judgment.” Croix just laughs at the words coming from Chariot and from the offended look being shot at her from Diana.”And if I remember correctly I had to sit you down for the same chat back in the day.” Chariot adds with a lot more mirth and a teasing spirit that reminds Croix of their time together as teens.

“H-hey we agreed you weren’t going to bring our personal experiences into this!’ Croix sputtered out indignantly.

“Well, I guess we are both breaking our agreements huh?” This led to a lot more sputtering from the enraged Croix that was only softened when the utterly lost Diana finally speaks up.

“Can you please explain why you brought me in here?” Diana said in her usual calm way but there was definitely more bite to her words than usual and the older witches look between themselves and sigh before Croix speaks up.

“Honey… Akko is gay. Specifically for you.” Croix pointed out in the bluntest way possible.

“Croix!!” Chariot swings for where Croix’s shoulder would be if she were physically in the room with her. “We were NOT going to bring in her… feelings for Diana!”  
“What do you mean Akko is… gay? Why did you need to drag me back here to tell me that? Everyone knows.” Diana astutely pointed out to the two witches, there is a second of open-air as the older witches sit there dumbfounded but Chariot quickly recovers. 

“Diana sweetie what do you think we mean we say that Akko is gay?” Chariot tentatively asks the confident witch who is still very confused about this whole event that is happening before her.

“Come on Chariot, of course, Diana knows what gay me-” Croix is quickly cut off by the heiress

“Happy, aloof, in love with life. What else would it mean? And back to you, Croix, Akko is just as gay towards everyone isn’t she?” Croix is left stupefied while Chariot lets out a tired sigh that only can be felt by elder gays when they meet those so deep in the closet that they are wearing a 1930’s summer collection. 

“Diana… no.” Croix lets out utterly defeated with the overwhelming amount of comp het that is facing her at that moment.

“Diana… not that kind of gay. We mean homosexual…” Chariot sits there for a bit trying to explain further if Diana further doesn’t understand, luckily Diana is slowly putting the pieces together. 

“Homo-sexual? So like… same sexual… she is sexually interested in things the same as her…. So… girls?” Croix sits up, brought to life by the slow methodical understanding brought to her by the useless closet queen. 

“YES… kinda, BUT THAT’S A START!” Croix exclaims through the magic connection earning her a stern talking-to from a nearby guard. “Oh stuff it I’m helping a baby gay over here.

“That would… explain why Amanda has taken to calling Hannah and Barbra gay, which was rather unfitting with the actual definition…” Diana retreats into her mind outwardly unaffected but inwardly shell shocked by this revelation completely losing herself to her own thoughts.

“Oh.. you broke her” Chariot teases, giving a moment for Diana to further comprehend what was going on. 

“So when you say she is gay for me she is…. romantically interested in me… correct?

“There you go kiddo” Croix flashes her a smile and a thumbs up encouraging her in her understanding of everything said to her.

“Well that is what Croix here seems to think but we don’t know for sure.” This was a lie and Croix shoots a side glare at Chariot for it as she had gone into detail with Croix about how the up and coming witch had up and came to her to explain her romantic frustration

“Actually she-” Croix was cut off before more could be revealed to the overwhelmed witch with Chariot violently turning off the crystal ball. 

“Like I said it’s just what Croix thinks for some odd reason.” Chariot says this with a dirty glare that is missed both by Diana, who is completely occupied with her thoughts, and Croix who is laughing to herself in her cell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Diana might have calmly walked out of Chariot’s room leaving the teacher feeling satisfied and content but she did not feel the same. She might have walked calmly back to her room, crept by her roommates without waking them, undressed, and laid herself in bed like it was any other night but inside she was screaming. She tossed and turned and decided to take a page out of her mind’s obsession playbook and pulled out the heavy laptop. She opened the top and was met by a picture of Akko and herself on the day she managed to fly for the first time, this time she noticed it with a bit more meaning, the way that Akko leaned so closely against her, the way she felt so comfortable with it. Diana clicked to hide the newly embarrassing image and is then met with a password requirement. She quickly put in a couple of guesses, shinychariot, shinychariot1, 1234, Akko’s birthday 2506, then a little hint popped up ‘the most important day of my life.’ Well this could only mean one thing to the excitable witch so she put in the date of the Shiny Chariot performance that had put the love of magic in both of their hearts, incorrect. Diana then tried the first day of class for both of them, incorrect, Diana then tried the next day. It worked. The day Akko had met Diana. She sat there a little shocked but pushed it out of her mind and brought up the game that Akko had shared with her not so long ago.

Hours had passed without much thought of what had troubled her before, Diana could see what had drawn Akko in now. The thought of the witch brought all of Diana’s anxieties back, and the realization that it was almost time to wake up. Diana giving up on the thought of any sleep resigns herself to one more level before researching an energizing spell or a special brew for keeping her awake. Diana finds herself in a movie studio run by birds which she clumsy gets through, not used to the way the controller feels in her hands quite yet but eventually she finds her way through and feels like she has figured out a spell for the first time, the rush fastly leaves as she finds herself making a passport for the little girl. Diana thinks for a moment before deciding on an important course of action. She spends the next few hours carefully writing out a note that was just readable enough to get her point across. There was hardly enough room to air out her own feelings but that was okay because she didn’t really understand them herself. She finished up and found the sun peeking through the window, which left very little time for any kind of research so she just shut the computer and rushed out of the room before her roommates were cognizant enough to question her, though they did catch her slipping out. Barbara sits up and blinks her eyes a couple of times before asking her still soundly asleep compatriot.

“Did Diana leave in her pajamas?”

Diana rushes through the halls getting weird stares from all the early rising students, none of them caring or brave enough to stop Diana who was stomping through the halls, at a speed that was still legally below running. Many a blush were had by the few students who saw Diana in her rather inappropriate wear. Diana was too focused to notice and care, her sleep-deprived mind knew only that she had to reach Akko before class and return the laptop. When Diana reached the fated door she began to bang rapidly and with great force. The door swung open with a murderous looking Sucy standing there very upset.

“You have 15 words, go over or not give me a good enough reason you are gonna have to have a personal food taster for the rest of your short short life.” Sucy might have very little going on in her face but her eyes were downright murderous. Diana takes an extra moment to refocus and count her upcoming words.

“Akko, laptop, gay, return, important message, gonna pass out, please wake her up for it.” Diana was never the best at counting when her brain was about 3 hours overrun. Luckily it was close enough for Sucy who grabbed the laptop and slammed the door in Diana’s face. Sucy then delicately throws the laptop at Akko hard enough to wake her up and knock quite a bit of breath out of the recently sleeping witch.

“Hey what was that for!” Said the now wide awake and furious witch.

“Free, that’s from your girlfriend Diana.” Sucy says uncaring about the mostly emotionally hurt caused to her friend.

“S-she’s not my GIRLFRIEND” yells the very upset gay disaster. She nurses her pride as she opens her computer to turn it off when she catches a glimpse of the game and sees the carefully written message. After reading it, rereading it, getting Lotte to read it, pinching herself a half dozen times, she screams the loudest scream possible, waking the irritable Sucy back up and earning a very angry American “HEY!” from green teams dorm. Diana also catches the scream of happiness and rushes back home to get ready for her very exhausting day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I just wanna say thanks to JuliaCorvia specifically for the help and support she gave me to work on this. I am also working on a multi-chapter AU work about Akko being in a Punk band based off that one fan art of Punk Diana so look out for that, either to avoid or read either way.


End file.
